


Ceremony at the Secret Base

by Elivie (orphan_account)



Series: saiou week 2k19 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, Some Humor, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Although Shuichi and Kokichi are already married it doesn't mean that Queen accepts that. Not until they swore their marital vows in front of DICE.





	Ceremony at the Secret Base

**Author's Note:**

> It's my contribution to saiouma/oumasai week 2019 using prompts from Twitter https://twitter.com/oumasaiweek because they're really interesting
> 
> Day 5: Wedding 
> 
> Well, this prompt is made for Lina I guess, so I want to dedicate this story for you!
> 
> It's probably clear I have problems with writing scenes with a lot of characters so the fragments with dice might not be too good... Sorry for that! I tried, really ;;

  
Shuichi blinked looking around in amusement. At first glance, this room seems like a really junked place but after a closer inspection it turned out that everything has its place. Such chaotic order perfectly described his husband so it's understandable that his base would be in a similar style.

„And?”

Shuichi glanced over his partner pretending he’s not curious of his opinion. Instead, he flashed him his marketing smile and took a few steps ahead. He stayed with his back in front of Shuichi’s back but quickly faced him.

This time he was relaxed and his face changed its expression to a small but genuine smile filled with affection. Shuichi gulped and took his time to reach him. He took Kokichi’s hand in his and brought it closer to his mouth, placing there a kiss.

„It’s a really nice place, it literally beams with a cozy atmosphere.”

„Hmph! Cozy? It’s the lair of the evil organization, how could you insult us like that!” He pouted.

Well, at least both of them knew what’s going on here. Shuichi finally got the chance to meet Kokichi’s organization, his very own family. Since they’re already husbands in the light of law there’s no problem for them to adopt others to their family but first Shuichi would need to organize them essential documents.

Even so, it would be worth it. He actually met some of them, Kokichi said to him once. But Shuichi never noticed any other person in similar to Kokichi’s uniform. From what Shuichi learned they have been quite often in his surrounding.

Kokichi made them promise him they wouldn’t let it slip they know him. Because it would probably scare Shuichi off if he saw that Kokichi have 9 family members like personal bodyguards. They would literally mess with anyone they didn’t seem worthy of their leader.

Shuichi doesn’t even know how much Kokichi felt relief, how he couldn't even express his joy when he heard they accepted his detective. Not that he would be choosing one or another but still. Kokichi was grateful nonetheless.

„I told you so, they’re clutching to themselves like doves!” A male screamed.

„But Spade, they’re...” A child-like female voice got interrupted.

„Not yet.” There was another female voice but this one sounded more mature than the others.

Kokichi guided Shuichi to the next room. The doors were hidden behind the big chair (Stop being rude to me! It’s my throne Shumai!) and hiding behind it you could see what’s going on in the main room after crossing short passage.

Once they made their way to the place they heard voices, the sound of their steps resounded through the walls as they made a retreat.

„Hey! How could you exclude your leader from plans!” Kokichi yelled after them but only received a few giggles from various places. It was too hard to pinpoint one particular direction.

Shuichi took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Aside from that, he started to stroke him gently with his thumb.

„Maybe they have a surprise for you?”

„Hmph” Kokichi made a stubborn face but still processed ahead. No matter what was to happen, they were in this together... and to be honest, Shuichi deserved to finally meet face to face his family. When they’ve finally reached them it turned out there’s

„I would bet that Boss would make his partner take his surname.”

„I thought so too...”

„And make others question it? No way they would do it. Anyway my prize~” King reached out his hand and seven others members of dice have had to pay him. Kokichi looked at them unbelievingly. They seriously placed bets on who’s going to get whose surname.

Though... He wouldn’t change his new surname to any other. He was content in being Saihara Kokichi.

Shuichi couldn’t recognize his family since all of them wore up their masks but Kokichi could do it without a problem. Heart run right to them holding two crowns from daisies. She hugged both of them and used this occasion to put them on their heads.

„Hello...” Shumai tried to say something but the quick action surprised him.

Kokichi laughed with his signature laugh as Queen started explaining what’s going on. Basically, they prepared them a small ceremony of their own. The motherly figure of DICE refused to acknowledge another way of them becoming bounded. This organization is special and so are their celebrations.

„Now, you can recite your marital vows!” Spade announced awaiting for one of them to take lead.

„W-Wha-, R-Right now?”

Shuichi and Kokichi glanced at each other then looked around on the other members of DICE. They were waiting in a more or less concentrated way for them to do something. Kokichi could easily feel how uncomfortable his partner is. Shumai never liked taking part in interviews even if it was something he had to do. But being in a situation like that while being completely unprepared was far beyond his comfort zone even with their mutual friends so there was only one thing that Kokichi could do, didn’t he?

He cleared audibly his throat and coughed. It gained him whole attention...Even if he didn’t saw, he knew those little fuckers were grinning at his attempt to save Shumai.

They know too much about him for their own good.

„You already know we’re married... Because I’m sure I sent you a video from our ceremony asap but-”

He didn’t get to continue as Diamond interrupted him „But that’s a lie, boss!” Kokichi felt as Shuichi stares at him with a question but he just sent him a reassuring smile.

„Or maybe you’re lying about lying Dai-chan?” He smirked as the other boy shivered. No one. Absolutely no one could lie to him successfully. „Oh my, what do I have with my subordinates today!” He let some tears pour from his eyes. He tried to desperately wipe them off but they keep falling since there was just a part of an act.

Shuichi learned some of his tells although it didn’t stop him from caressing Kokichi’s cheek in a caring manner. As he blushed slightly, and it was very visible on his pale skin, Kokichi could swear he heard Heart’s squeaking.

„I told you they’re made for each other!” Clover admitted with his all-knowing tone.

Kokichi noticed King’s shrugging off once his beloved cleared his sight. More or less he shoved aside his fake facade to look straight into Shuichi’s still wide eyes. He won’t back away because they’re in a safe place with friends. There’s no need to feel embarrassment. He’s here for Shuichi, and so is Shumai for him.

„Shuichi, since the day you caught my interest I was pursuing and retreating from you. And yet you didn’t escape like everyone else when you learned who I am.” Kokichi didn’t stray even for a moment. He kept saying words from his heart. „You tried to understand my way more than anyone and for that I’m grateful. You’ve become my friend, my beloved and now my husband. I’ll be cherishing our bond and stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.” kokichi couldn’t fight off that small and sincere smile. All the emotions he felt started crushing him and it makes it harder to not look down.

From the background reached them some sounds of aw. Kokichi didn’t look back, all of his attention carefully grabbed back by Shumai as he started talking. Something in him warmed up at the sight of slightly wet eyes the other male had.

„Ko-Kokichi... There are so many words that could describe you. You’re a liar but with a gold heart, you know when to stop or when to help. You’re always there and...” Shuichi took a few deep breaths, everyone’s looks has been on him and it didn’t help either to calm down. „And I hope you’ll always be. You’ve kept challenging me with everything you had, I kept answering your calls... And it leads us to be here. „Shuichi took his partner’s hand to his lips and kissed the silver ring on his finger. „l swear to cherish our bond and stay with you for as long as you’ll have me”

Kokichi didn’t wait any longer and pulled his beloved closer to himself connecting their lips. They continued it for a short while. Well, Shuichi wouldn’t want to have a full make-out session in front of DICE so Kokichi will leave it for later to annoy Momota.

Once they ended their kiss the applause didn’t falter. Kokichi’s took Shuichi’s hand in his again and raised both above their heads.

„WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY!” Every person beyond Shuichi yelled as if their life depended on it. Some small laughs, some smirks but nonetheless everyone looked sincerely happy.

Someone took his wrist and Shuichi turned over from weirdly proud Kokichi. Behind them stood Ace still with her mask on so he couldn’t see her face but she was holding the white clothes, scarf, and mask...

„From today till your last day” Kokichi took the pile from her and reached out them out to Shuichi.” you’re a member of DICE. There’s no escape from me now.” He chuckled as Shuichi accepted the clothing from his palms.

Shuichi knew what that meant. DICE is precious family to Kokichi but they’re also not official members of any country so introducing them to someone could be dangerous. His husband and their Leader decided to take a bet with Shuichi and it’s finally this moment they reached.

At first, Shuichi gave Kokichi his hand but he pushed him away.

The second time it was Shuichi’s fault for turning his back on Kokichi.

The third one somehow became their time. Both of them longed for each other so much, there was no way they wouldn’t end up as partners. And Shuichi couldn’t even phrase his gratitude for that one day that changed everything.

„Shumai?” Kokichi’s worried voice brought him back to reality. He suddenly felt how through his cheeks were falling mini-waterfall of tears. The hands of his partner held him firmly yet delicate, trying to brush his tears away.

„I-I’m fine...” Shuichi said but obviously, it didn’t convince Kokichi.

„Geeez Ko, don’t you see he’s just moved?” Queen said. Somehow during Shuichi’s mind being absent, they pulled down their masks. Finally, Shuichi could see their faces... Or rather would be able to see them better if he didn’t cry like that.

„Anyway, let’s dig in! I worked so hard on these pastries I don’t want them to waste.”

Kokichi didn’t stop softly swing them as he pouted. „Look what’s subordinates are from them! Completely leaving their leader behind!”

They heard some answers but it was hard for Shuichi to make out what they meant because he started to laugh uncontrollably at this situation.

DICE members are like family to his husband. Wait, no, Shuichi had to correct himself. DICE members are Kokichi’s family. It’s the undeniable truth. But Shuichi also became his family, by heart, by body, by soul...and by surname.

The ceremony organized by this secret organization was unique and Shuichi will be treasuring this memory from the very core of his heart. He was glad he got accepted by them. Because he didn’t want to see Kokichi riped between both sides.

As for now, they have each other, they have wonderful family and friends. Shuichi swore up to himself he’s going to protect that small paradise of theirs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I hope I didn't disappoint yall...


End file.
